


A Lonely Halloween Night

by angelsfalling16



Series: Halloween Ficlets [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A tiny tiny bit of angst, And then some fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: You really want me to come to this party but I’d honestly rather stay home and pass out candy sorry AU





	A Lonely Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

**Baz**

I should have just gone to the party with Simon. It’s not like I didn’t want to spend time with him (even though I’m almost certain that that’s the way that he took it.) I just would rather sit at home passing out candy than stand around making small talk with people who I either don’t know, don’t like, or both. The unfortunate thing is that I’ve had almost no trick-or-treaters stop by. The good thing is that I’ll have a bunch of chocolate to binge eat when Simon decides that I’m more trouble than I’m worth and decides to dump me.

We have barely been dating for two weeks, and we haven’t kissed since that night when we stayed up far too late studying, and I stupidly blurted out that I liked the color of his eyes. He laughed like it was the funniest thing that he had ever heard, and then he leaned over and kissed me like it was the most natural response in the world.

I expected to wake up the next morning to find that it had all been a dream, but as I made my way to the kitchen, I found him passed out on my couch, where I told him he could spend the night, and my lips still tingled with the memory of his touch.

Since then, we’ve been tentatively dating. And by that, I mean that we hang out just as much as we did before, but now we call it a relationship. Not that we’ve told anyone yet. I think we’re waiting to see if it lasts. (I am anyway. I keep worrying that he’ll change his mind.)

When he asked me to the Halloween party at his friend’s house, it felt like he was asking me out on our first official date, but being in a room with a bunch of strangers dressed up as different characters is not my idea of romance.

Now, I’m wishing that I had just gone. At least I would be with him right now, rather than sitting alone in my living room, eating candy and feeling sorry for myself. I was the one who insisted he go without me when I could have asked him to stay in with me, but I didn’t want to make him give up time spent with his friends so that he’d spend time with me. I’ll get to see him tomorrow. (If he isn’t too angry at me, that is.)

I stare at the television blankly, not taking in anything about the movie is playing, my mind preoccupied with thinking about kissing Simon. I blindly reach for a piece of candy, and I’ve just grabbed a chocolate bar when the doorbell rings. For a moment, I consider not getting up to answer it and just letting the kids assume that I accidentally left my light on. But then I think about how my main reason for staying in was to see the trick-or-treaters, and it wouldn’t feel right to choose not to do it after all of this.

With a sigh, I mute the movie, lift the candy bowl, and move through to the front door.

When I open it, there aren’t any trick-or-treaters outside. There’s only Simon, looking exhausted and like the wind has chosen to attack his hair specifically, making it stick up at odd angles but it’s more likely that he has run his hand through it multiple times recently.

I look him over, taking in his costume. He’s got those ridiculously adorable dragon wings on, sticking out behind his plain white t-shirt, and a devil’s tail is pinned to the back of his jeans. I hadn’t meant to laugh the first time that I saw it, but it seemed so ridiculous and mismatched.

Simon laughed, too, so I knew it was alright. “It’s all I could find on such short notice,” he told me, spinning around so that I could see it. “I hadn’t planned on dressing up until I got invited to this party.”

I have to admit that he looks good. It’s a pretty simple costume, but he manages to pull it off, looking gorgeous as he tears a hand through his hair, forcing a smile as I ask him why he’s there.

I don’t mean it to sound rude, but it comes out that way. “Sorry,” I tell him. “I just meant, I thought you were at a party.”

“It wasn’t any fun. Not without you there.”

“But I thought you wanted to go.”

“I did. With _you_. I just wanted to spend some time with you when we weren’t studying or in class.”

“Oh,” I say stupidly.

“Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you Happy Halloween. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And just like that, he turns to leave.

I hurry to set down the candy bowl then rush after him, reaching out to wrap my hand around his wrist and pull him back around to face me.

“Simon, wait. I’m sorry.”

He turns to me, but his expression is guarded, like he’s hurt and trying not to show it or because he’s worried that he’s about to get hurt. I feel guilty for ever making him doubt what I wanted. I should have made sure that he knew how I feel about him.

I have to do that now and hope that it isn’t too late.

“I want to spend time with you, too. Parties just aren’t really my thing.”

“I know.” He looks down at the ground then back up at me. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to go, but I feel like if we don’t go out on a real date, we’ll only ever just be friends.”

“We aren’t just friends,” I tell him firmly, sliding my hand down and smiling when he curls his fingers around mine. “I don’t want that. I want more, and we’ll find a way to make it work. I was actually wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me on Saturday—.”

He cuts me off with a fierce kiss, and I briefly worry about trick-or-treaters finding us like this, kissing in my driveway with my front door wide open, before I decide that it doesn’t matter because I’m in love with Simon, and I don’t care who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
